


Late night cuddles

by bluuemoon



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cake is only mentioned, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fionna is used to it, Marshall Lee always enters the treehouse without permission, One with one of my friends on Quotev, Prince Gumball is briefly mentioned, They're soft and tired and cute, This is inspired by a roleplay, bc Fionna and Marshall lowkey diss on him, fiolee, i have no life, kind of, plenty of dialogue, this is really poorly written so don't expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluuemoon/pseuds/bluuemoon
Summary: Fionna returns to the treehouse after a long day's work of hero-ing to find a vampire king on her couch. Not that she cares much.





	Late night cuddles

Fiona is the definition of an adventurous girl, we all know well and good. So being that kind of girl she is, she had spent all her time today OUTSIDE the treehouse, fighting monsters with her friends and fulfilling little quests given to her by Prince Gumball. It's no surprise that by the end of the day, she was absolutely exhausted. Sure, she's used to running around everywhere but today seemed to have been twice as adventure filled as yesterday and the day before that combined. That would explain why when she got into the treehouse and left her dazzling sword in the kitchen, she didn't think twice when Marshall Lee of all people was sitting on her couch.

The thought of stopping by the treehouse that belonged to none other than Fiona and Cake popped up in the vampire's head a long while back to give a little scare to the human. However, when he dropped by the treehouse he noticed that she was nowhere to be found, ultimately stomping on the thought of scaring her. Though a new idea appeared that he could hide until Fiona decided to come back, but he wasn't expecting it to take majority of the day. He kept himself entertained by floating around the place and messing around with the things he found before floating towards the couch and letting himself drop down onto the couch.

Back to Fionna, she just simply walked over and sat next to him, slumping over till her head plopped into his lap and she was staring up at him.

“You are ridiculously comfortable…” She mumbled in her tired daze, making herself comfortable on the couch. Marshall hadn't noticed Fiona coming in until he felt sudden weight on his lap causing him to lower his head to be greeted by the sight of the female. His lips lifted upwards to his usual grin as he leaned partially back against the armrest of the couch. 

"Oh I know." He jokingly stated before tilting his head to the side while his gaze fixed on her. "And where have you been during this whole day?" He questioned as he brought his hand up and poked Fiona's hat.

Fiona hadn't planned on laying on anyone today, but Marshall just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time with Fiona in the wrong mood that would all lead up to her laying on him with a slight, tired pant. She huffed at his little comment and the usual grin he sported. She reached up, poking his cheek in return and huffing out her cheeks in a childish pout. Of course he would say something like that, the dumb boy. 

"Out, I guess. Gumball needed me to do some stuff and I kinda got carried away." Carried away is an understatement, she is going to be so sore tomorrow and she knows it too. She was half tempted to remove her hat so she could cool down but the idea of her golden hair getting everywhere didn't sound all that appealing so it remained on her head with the usual blond tuff sticking out and getting in the way so much she had to brush it out of her face. Damn hair, she seriously needs to cut it.

Marshall's tongue snaked out between his parted lips in a teasingly way at the poke on his cheek before retracting back into his mouth. Hearing the mention of Gumball's name, a soft snort emitted from him as he gently shook his head.

"Oh his majesty always needs some help. You don't have to always do Gumwad's little errands, you know?" One of his brows arched upward while he spoke and he examined her to see the hints of exhaustion. 

"He can figure out how to do whatever he needs himself." Marshall lifted his arms upwards to place them behind his head to rest in a more comfortable position. 

"And if he can't then he has all his servants to help him do what he wants." He rolled his eyes slightly, glancing back down at the woman who was half asleep in his lap.

Fionna listened to his little rant and rave about the candy elemental, only really half paying attention since he seemed to go on these little rants more often than necessary. 

"Nah, it's fine. Didn't have much to do anyways, might as well kill the time while I have it." She says as she never gets rest for herself, just some carefree me time. 

"Have you seen the candy citizens? They're all way to soft and sweet to do any dangerous stuff." The human girl reached up with both hands now and patted his cheeks in a half assed way to try and get him to shut up.

"I've seen a candy citizen cry over a beetle before, it was sad." She half mumbled to herself with a giggle. Though she'd not normally joke over such things, she was a bit too tired to really care. Plus, she felt more laid back when it came to Marshall. He always seemed to know what to say and what to do to get her to unwind after a long and tiring day.

Marshall hummed softly in agreement as he thought back on all of the candy citizens that resided in the Candy Kingdom. They were all pretty pathetic when it came to doing anything remotely dangerous. A chuckle fell out of his mouth and he closed his eyes for a brief moment while letting his mind imagine the scene of one of the citizens bawling their eyes out over a beetle. 

"Maybe Gumwad should toughen his citizens out. Or," He paused and reopened his eyes to reveal the black void that replaced the white in his eyes and the glowing blood red pupils of his.

"Maybe I should toughen them up." He continued with his grin twisting into a slight smirk before he opened his mouth a bit more to show off his fangs as he hissed gently and bared his teeth in a jokingly manner. Possibly more than aware that Fionna may take him seriously.

Fionna watched his expressions lazily, as if trying to read his mind even though it would be absolutely absurd to even try. It's fun to pretend she can though, especially since she knew this vampire thought of some pretty weird stuff. Her soft gaze hardened to a half hearted glare, her soft patting of his cheeks turning into her pinching his cheeks. She blew a raspberry in defiance, her tongue sticking out in a cute 'blep'. 

"Don't you dare mister, I don't need Gumball whining about you to me the next time I see him." The girl joked in return, though the glare was not a joke. She could never take the things he said light hearted when he did that creepy thing with his eyes, it was kind of unsettling and she never knew if she should take the things he said while doing that seriously or not.

Marshall's nose scrunched up lightly once she began pinching his cheeks and he slowly shook his head around in a lazy attempt to get her to stop. 

"Aw, boo." He feigned a pout and folded his arms against his chest.

"How about I give them a small scare?" He suggested and unfolded his arms to lift up his hands and wiggle his fingers in a playful manner. His pupils began to glow even more and he glanced around the room before his voice lowered.

"Just drink the red out of one of them in front of others?" The way he spoke was difficult to tell whether he was joking just to sound terrifying or whether he was being serious about his suggestion.

Fionna kept her grip on his face firm, not easily shaken away. She is one hundred percent dedicated to getting him to understand her point. Her glare turned into a squint, still fairly unable to tell if he was joking or not. Why are you so difficult Marshall, why this? 

"Marshall Lee don't you dare." She pinched harder, pulling his cheeks out as if his face was a stretchy mask. 

"Candy citizens explode when they get too scared, I don't need Gumball having a heart attack or something." Yeah, he's way attached to those citizens and the idea of Gumball crying was not something she wanted to picture any time soon. Would he even cry? You can tell Fionna started day dreaming a little by the way her eyes got distant and how her shoulders relaxed against his thighs. However, her grip did not loosen.

His eye twitched at how hard she was pinching though he made no other reaction to the feeling and stared right into Fionna's eyes as he fell silent. He leaned forward until their noses touch and a low chuckle slipped past his parted lips while he shut his eyes closed. Leaning away from her face, his eyes fluttered open and his eyes returned to how they normally were without a single trace of his demonic eyes. His smirk altered into a small smile to pass off a rather INNOCENT look that he wouldn't do a thing to any of the candy citizens.

Fionna raised an eyebrow when he fell silent, staring back up at him with squinty blue eyes till he leaned down, that's when her nose scrunched up and she made that girly 'don't touch me' expression and she pushed her head down against his lap to put more distance between their faces. Her squint turned into a pouty glare and released his cheeks, shifting so she practically had his legs pinned down to the couch by the backside of her torso. 

"You're mega weird, Marshall." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared up at Marshall with a judgmental glare.

Marshall wiggled partially around to shift his position though that got him nowhere with his legs underneath her torso, but it wasn't like he minded at all. If he really wanted to properly move then he could always float to get Fionna to move from his lap. 

"Hey, you're weirder than me weirdo." There was a light teasing tone in his voice and he poked Fionna's cheek while stating before retracting his hand. He winked in a jokingly manner in her direction as he did his best to rest the side of his head with the palm of his hand.

If we're being honest, Fionna would cling to him for dear life if he started floating. It's not that she's afraid of flying or anything, it's purely because she's so tired if she fell face first on the floor she'd just sleep there and she knows it. 

"Don't you flip this junk on me Marshall, you're the one who wants to see candy people explode." She poked his chest in an accusing gesture before returning her hands to their sassy position, crossed across her chest. These dorks, always finding something to teasingly argue about.

He rested his hand over his chest and feigned an offended expression and gasp while looking at her. 

"How dare you accuse me of something so horrible." He lowered his head and shook it while mocking a frown on his face. Though his frown instantly turned into a smile as he raised his head up.

"And come on! Aren't you interested in seeing them explode? Maybe they explode like a piñata." He gestured a small pop with his hand, even creating a small popping sound with his mouth, before waving his hands. 

Fionna let her head rest so she was no longer glaring directly up, rather off to the side now to glare at the wall. Mostly because she was tired, totally not being Marshall was being a total pain in the bun. Totally not that. Totally. 

"I really don't wanna find out, I'm not really up for seeing those people explode." Yeah, no she rather not watch people she had come to enjoy the company of explode like a piñata. She's giving him that whole grumpy girl sass. Is it because of her sleepiness or his weird sense of humor? The world may never know.

Marshall shrugged lightly with one shoulder as he let his head lean back and a light chuckle left his mouth.

"It would be interesting to know." It would also be interesting to see Gumball's reaction to it, but he wasn't about to mention that to Fionna. He was certain that he would be the only one to that reaction to be hilarious or interesting to say the least. Bringing his hand up higher to his face, he let it drop onto the mess he called hair and ran his fingers through it before returning it behind his head.

Fionna huffed yet again, blowing little raspberries as she just laid on Marshall in the comfortable silence. She took a peek at him from the corner of her eye, watching him mess with his hair. She stared a little before shifting so she was looking up at up, uncrossing her arms and making grabby hands up at the vampire boy. 

"Lemme touch your hair." She would just lean up but that would mean moving and that sounds like far too much effort for someone who is half asleep as Fionna. She knew he would more than likely comply, seeing as all he had to do was lean down a little to satisfy her.

Marshall's brows knitted in slight confusion on why she would want to touch his hair though he went along with it. 

"Sure." Letting his hand run through his hair once more, he leaned his upper body towards Fionna to shorten the distance that they were and tilted his head downwards to let his hair be able for her to touch with ease. He moved a small bit to get comfortable since he wasn't sure how long he might have to be in this position and waited patiently to feel fingers around his locks of hair.

Anyone's decisions can become questionable when overcome with exhaust. Just look at Gumball, he's done some pretty whack stuff when he didn't get a lot of sleep. Fionna thought to herself, almost giggling at the memories she had of the whack things Gumball tends to do. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair with a blank expression before it turned to entertained, giggling as she messed with his hair. When was the last time Marshall brushed his hair? Fionna doesn't know nor care, she's far too busy messing with his hair and pushing it up mohawk style. 

"I dunno Marshall, your hair looks pretty rad this way. You should consider it." Dork.

Marshall didn't mind this at all since it did feel nice to have someone mess with your hair. It was rather soothing to be honest. His eyes darted upwards to catch a glimpse of how she had decided to style his hair, but as he expected he wasn't able to view it properly. And it wasn't like he could walk up to a mirror to check it out. Stupid mirrors. Despite not being able to see it properly, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards to a slight smile and he snorted lightly. He tilted his head at different angles in attempt to see it correctly. 

"Yeah, maybe I should consider it. I look great." He joked while mimicking a confident expression while resting a hand over his chest.

It felt equally as nice to mess with someone's hair, Fionna liked the way her fingers ran through his hair with only occasional difficulty and even then she'd pull out the tangle as gently as possible so she wouldn't mess up the way she pushed his hair up. A little uncooperative, but no one else let her touch their hair so this will have to do for now.

"Your hair is so poof, how did you get it to be so floofy?" She ruffled his hair to basically reset it before returning to putting it at different and even weird angles. This was pretty entertaining, Cake's hair isn't long enough for Fionna to really mess with it so Marshall letting her fuck around with his hair was a nice little change.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." His eyes flickered upwards to stare at his hair before lowering to glance at Fionna and shrugged lightly. 

"Might just be a gift to have this type of floofy hair." He rested his chin on top of his palms the best he could while ensuring that he didn't move that much to disturb Fionna messing around with his hair. He was half tempted to close his eyes as she did so though there was a chance that he might end up falling into a bliss sleep right there if he did that.

If we're being perfectly honest, Fionna would probably fall asleep if he did. One of the reasons she's even awake right now is because talking to Marshall kept her mind active and her eyes opened. Plus, I don't know how happy Cake would be if she came into the living room seeing Marshall and Fionna asleep on the couch in a bundle of limbs.

"I wish my hair was this floofy." Fionna's hair was just as poof, but she's pretty frickin' tired so she wasn't fully functional in the head. She was all droopy eyed and sleepy smiles over here.

Giving Fionna one quick glance over, it was noticeable to tell that she was tired and most likely prepared to sleep. And to be fair, he wasn't opposed to at all sleeping right there and then. Lifting his chin up from the palm of his hands, he hummed in a soft tone.

"I'm pretty sure your hair is this floofy as well." Marshall extended his hand out towards the hair that stuck out of her hair and gently curled one of her blond locks around one of his fingers.

Fionna just started running her fingers through his hair, giving up on styling it since it just didn't seem worth the effort. "I just have a lot of it, so that's probs why it looks so poof." Can't argue with that, she does in fact have a lot of thick hair so it poofs out. After a while, she detangled her fingers from his hair and let her arms drop back down onto her stomach. Her arms had gone numb from being lifted up so long.

The simple feeling of her fingers running through his hair was enough to have his eyes close while a look of content slid onto his face. Opening one eye to glance at Fionna, he nodded slightly at what she said. 

"That's probably it." He was absentmindely still curling and twisting the lock of hair around his finger before he noticed and paused what he was doing to return his hand from his side. The moment her hands left his hair alone, he brought one hand up to quickly run through it to return to the state how it usually was.

Fionna watched Marshall with half lidded eyes as he fixed his hair, her eyes slowly fluttering closed. She stayed in that position, laying across Marshall's lap. As comfortable as it was, the arch her back was in made it impossible for her to fall asleep. She decided to squirm, wiggle her way down his lap so her head rested on top of his thighs once more. She turned so she faced Marshall's gut, wrapping her arms and hugging his waist and clinging to him as she dozed off in a peaceful slumber. Her breathing evened out finally, her stomach raising and falling softly as she slipped out of consciousness.

Marshall watched her squirm in his lap with the tiniest bit of discomfort with how she put her weight on him, but found the way she cling to his middle like a koala quite adorable. He reached down, pulling off her bunny cap off, watching as her long blond hair spilled out from it. How she stuffed all of the golden locks into a tiny cap baffled Marshall, but he rarely questioned it. He placed the cap on the back of the couch, reaching back down to run his fingers through her soft hair.

He stayed like that, brushing his slim fingers through golden hair till he eventually fell asleep as well, hand still buried in Fionna's hair as Fionna nuzzled her face into his side.


End file.
